This invention relates to basketball backboard supports and, more particularly, to such supports as are portable.
Various types of basketball backboard supports have been proposed in the past. Such proposals have recognized that stability, and in some instances portability, are desirable characteristics. Obviously, stability and portability can present conflicting design considerations.
On playgrounds and at pool sides, for example, a portable backboard support is desirable. In such applications the ability to clear the support from the area, or to arrange a particular play area in a different configuration, are much sought-after attributes. This is even true to some degree in residential applications, although in those applications the supports are most commonly anchored in the ground in concrete or fixed to a structure such as a garage. Providing both stability and portability in a particular construction can also come at the price of acquiring overall a more involved structural arrangement, which means increasing complexity as well as increased cost.
One attempt at achieving portability and stability within a single support has been to incorporate some form of ballast in the support base. These and other prior ballast arrangements, however, have generally proved to be unacceptable due to the lack of sufficient stability in the final product, too much complexity, or both.
Among the general objects of this invention, then, is to provide a stable, portable support for a basketball backboard.
Another general object of this invention is to provide a simple and effective ballasted, portable, basketball backboard support.
A further general object of this invention is to provide a portable basketball backboard support which has an effective ballast arrangement for stability.
A still further general object of this invention is to provide such a support for a basketball backboard which additionally in operation is simple to relocate.